The Warriors of Guthix
by Chris2727007
Summary: Just read it. I promise it's good! Please? R
1. Intro

INTRODUCTION

Runescape... The worst place anyone can be in when it's at war... Its hell for the followers of saradomin... Its heaven for zamorak followers... But the War of the Blood Shed Ages was only hell on earth for every religion... Hopefully saradomin will shine in our nation... And stop this madness and chaos... And stop all civil wars... Forever.  
- A letter from a Monk to his son Chris. Minutes before the Zamorak followers beheaded him and his brothers and dead his body to the Hellhounds.

CHAPTER ONE  
One Brave Warrior

Attack! Argh! Guthix is finally fighting for the monks of saradomin. Guthix and the worthless monks of saradomin controlled all of the land east of the white wolf mountain. While zamorack controlled all of the west. Guthix had no chance. The war just started and they still had no chance of winning.  
(17 years later)  
Chris was being trained for war by his fellow allies the warriors of guthix or the w.o.g. 13 years ago. When his father died. The monks didn't like that idea and tried to convince him to stop trying to be a warrior of guthix and grow up as a monk. But he refused to. It was now time for him to fight.  
"Attack!" The general of the w.o.g. shouted. And the troops, full of fear, ran to the red eyed warriors of zamorak. Chris saw the general fight fearlessly and bravely and new he would once be like him. Little did he know that that time was going to come very soon.


	2. The blood shed ages

CHAPTER TWO  
The Blood Shed Ages

Chris fought bravely beside his general. Together they made a great team. Everything was going well when disaster occurred. A ranger was hiding behind some rocks in a near by hill. And the last thing he saw before his whole army fled was an arrow going through the general's eye and coming out the other way wet with blood and an eye ball impaled on the arrow head.  
He was alone, 10 men in front of him, blood in his face like if he just took a shower of blood, and a sword on his hand. His eye was getting tired of all the red. In his mind he turned into a bull and charged at the men. Chopping their bloody faces in half and destroying their bodies. He did it. He beet the first battle. And the Blood Shed Ages began.  
He made his way back home.  
Days and nights passed. It took ages to get to varrock. First he escalated the white wolf mountain, dodging hungry wolves. Next he had to pass the forest of falador. It seemed pretty easy at day. But at night its easy to get lost. Some never made it back. Then, he made it passed the village of the barbarians. One look in their eye, and you would provoke an attack.  
He was almost their. He saw the familiar Gertrude's house. And the famous Juliet's house.  
He was finally there. He didn't want to think of what the king would do to him. But he had to talk to him.


	3. A welcome feast

CHAPTER THREE  
A Welcoming Feast

Chris finally made it Varrock. The villagers stared at his tattered armor and his broken body. The palace was up ahead.  
When he got inside there was a banquet table with lots of food. All of the kings of the land controlled by Guthix sat around the table.  
"What's going on?" asked Chris.  
"Ah, you finally arrived, Chris." The king joyfully cried, "One of the troops that fled from the battle told me about you, and what happened to the general. We talked and we decided to make you General of this army."  
Chris felt a smile tugging at his lips. Pride seemed to flow through his veins as the king spoke those words, words he longed to hear.  
"I ACCEPT!" He happily exclaimed.  
"Wonderful, please join me and the other kings at this delightful feast!" He roared joyously.  
They then proceeded to discuss the war over the delicious feast, set by the servants.


	4. The western boarder

CHAPTER FOUR  
The Western Boarder

(1 month later)

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" General Chris furiously exclaimed. The second battle was under way. It was a stand off between the Guthans and the Red Eyed Warriors. It was held in Catherby. This was the first city the Guthans were going to capture. They were outnumbered, though they had a great leader and were very confident. Even if they were in risk of reinforcements from Camelot.  
BOING...CRUNCH.  
An Archer lost control of his bow and an arrow flew directly through someone's heart.  
...All hell broke loose...  
The army charged at the Red Eyed Warriors like a cheetah chasing after an antelope. Heads flew, beheaded bodies fell on the ground ungracefully. Later stepped on and forgotten.  
Chris and his army obliterated the Catherby army with great ease. Now it was time for Camelot to feel the wrath of the Warriors of Guthix! Chris lost half of his army but defeated Zamoraks western boarder.  
As the army left, neither looked back at the horrific scene that they had left behind them. An eerie mist hovered ominously over the numerous bodies that would soon start to rot. The horrible stench of death soon filled the air. But the smell of a dead enemy was the best scent of them all.


End file.
